(Old Story)-Destiny has a way of being copyrighted
by 62warewolves
Summary: Nari, a normal school girl, is kidnapped by team Unity, which is the four teams, Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galaxy together.


Hey again, now I know my spelling ain't that good, and my character explaining lacks that touch. But I think I manage to give you a decent picture. Also my other story, the FFVII one, was a one shot. This one may be a one shot too, depending on how well it flows. Also I tend to switch From 3rd person to 1st person sometimes, it's usually for a paragraph here…sentence there…. Mainly just at the end.

* * *

"Nari, time for school" said Jade from the kitchen, throwing in a piece of toast for her daughter. Up in the room, a 16 year old girl awoke and lept from her black bed and onto her blue carpet. She had brown hair, brown eyes and was short for her age. She ran to her draws and picked out the green top and the black short skirt that was the school uniform. "Coming Jade!" she yelled as she ran downstairs popping her bag on her back. After managing to grab toast off a sarcastic Jade, she ran out the front door and was gone before Jade gave her another piece of toast.

Walking into the school, she was ignored by all. And all ignored her. She preferred it like that really. Two kids were having a Pokémon battle, fire vs. fire. "Amateurs" She muttered. Going into her first class, history, she settled in for a long lesson. She began to sketch a Torchic. Suddenly the teacher was right behind her. "Nice picture Nari, maybe you would like to hear the history of the little chick Pokémon, after all, it is what we will be talking about today" she groaned inwardly. HE began the lecture. "Manny years ago, before Arceus, before Pokémon were called Pokémon. There existed a creature so powerful, so strong, that all the legendaries had to come together just to trap it. Its name was Torchika (Tor-chi-ka). Torchika was a fire Pokémon much like the phoenix of some myths. IT could make Moltress faint from just looking at it. Some people believed- Yes Miss Henderson?" he said as a teacher, our principal, walked in. I gazed at my picture of a Torchic, wondering why I felt the urge to throw it into the bin before the teacher saw it. "Nari Lastchild? Would you come to my office, bring your bag and equipment." And she walked out. I put all mu stuff haphazardly into my bag and walked out.

"Ever wonder why your last name is 'Lastchild' Nari?" asked the principal. She shrugged and sat down "Not really, it's just a name, a last name." and suddenly her hands were in metal clasps, tied to the chair. She gasped. "Well it is convenient that you are the last child we need for Team Unity's plans. And she put a rag on Nari's face, making her started to fall to sleep, 'Chloroform' she thought to herself as she sank into lucidity.

Waking up she didn't open her eyes at once, she let herself wake up fully before sitting up and looking around. She was in a small room, with no clothes except the ones she had on her. Thinking 'Oh no!' she went through her pockets to find her only poke ball still with her, she sighed in relief and looked to the door as it opened and a man with red hair came in. Behind it was a man with blue hair, one with black hair, and one with purple. "We are the choices you have to join. Magma, Aqua, Rocket, or Galaxy" he said pointing to them in order. Nari frowned, "For what?". The blue one sighed and said, "You are joining one of out teams". Nari answered with another frown, "Well what do the teams do? What's the difference? And when can I get out of this place and go home?" They all laughed and said, "Kid, you are never going home. We are a team of criminal masterminds, each with different Pokémon choices. I'm Team Magma, the fire team. You are allowed dark and fire types." And he bowed. The blue haired one spoke next, "And I am representing Team Aqua, we specialize in water and dark types". The black haired one didn't bother with wording, "I'm Team Rocket, we're just basically dark Pokémon, though we do have rock Pokémon occasionally". The purple haired guy was last, he was silent for a time, then he said, "Team Galaxy doesn't specialize in one type of Pokémon, we prefer to have a nice rounded team". And with that they looked to Nari. "So I have no choice? What's stopping me from running away?" she asked. They all let their Pokémon out, and she could tell her one little baby Pokémon couldn't take them on. She had no choice, and she couldn't seem to make herself panic. She sighed and said, "Galaxy then, but only if I get to keep my Pokémon" and she pointed to her poke ball on the table in her room. Purple head nodded and they all left.

Soon enough, they dropped off my uniform, purple unisex tights, U-G-L-Y to the core. I put it on and sighed. Basically I was in the 'grunt' quarters, 500 rooms. They circled around the cafeteria. Toilets were also in a few places around it as well. They led me down this corridor and into a room with a scientist, got me to sign a few pages as well. Well I'd practically lost my life as of now. The scientist is talking to me, "Now….Nari, You need to remember that you agreed to this when you joined Team Galaxy. All the 4 Teams make up an elaborate, bigger Team called Team Unity. Each Team is assigned a task to further our goal. And Team Galaxy's goal at the moment is to get more Pokémon in our cause. If you would kindly release your Pokémon…." And I did as he asked. Man this guy could talk. Now to explain my Pokémon? Basically it has four feet, two eyes, a mouth and a nose, and a tail. More descriptive would be that it has a fin on top of its head and is blue. If I were going to categorize it it would be a mud fish Pokémon. Yes that's right, you heard I 'liek' Mudkipz. "Excellent, now if you were to pick another Pokémon, what would it be?" he asked me. "Torchic" I answered automatically, then realized I should have put more thought into it. "Interesting" the scientist mused, "Now if you would sit down in that chair there we will begin the experiment" and he pushed me into the chair and strapped me up before I could say, "What experiment?" and I began to struggle. "It will all be over soon" the scientist said, "This won 't hurt a bit" and you know when a scientist says that, you are so boned. The switch comes on, a tube surrounds the chair, making escape impossible. Electricity runs through the tube, I scream. Blackness.


End file.
